monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Limearose1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 15:21, March 25, 2013 Ask anything you want I will answer as soon as possible! xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Thanks for the images, but the wiki doesn't accept photos not taken by the uploader, leak stockphotos, or screenshots of images that haven't aired in English yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you want me to come to the Chat to talk with you, do make sure you're in the Chat yourself first. I saw your first request five minutes after you posted it, but you weren't in the Chat, so I didn't come either. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Did A Admin ban your old account? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok do you want to meet me in chat? Naynoo555 (talk) 06:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Please don't upload images this wiki already has or that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :You shouldn't be looking on pages but in categories. Only if you can't find an image in the appropriate category should you upload an image. So, doesn't matter how you name it, that new Frankie plushie won't stay, because we already have one uploaded onthe wiki. :I'm also not certain is it's okay to use ShelfLife's photos. They are still copyright protected and all. I rather stay away from it at the moment. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Cameron will love those pics :) xoxo Naynoo555 00:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) yes please lime :) Channelcameron (talk) 00:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lime the beo is really mean on our chat :'( Naynoo555 (talk) 01:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) My internet was'nt working thats why i closed the chat cause its playing up and please come back to the chat and remind the PPL who were on the chat to come back. Naynoo555 (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I beleve you lime :) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) What i will do i will tell them its not you, Just dont listen to the users that blame you. I know its not you :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) HI hey Lime! how r ya? Long time no chat hahahha. Leave me a message as soon as possible tnx! Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey lime I haven't been for a while so let's catch up. Naynoo555 (talk) 01:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How cute is that! XD Naynoo555 (talk) 04:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok But Kepa is there Naynoo555 (talk) 22:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm there now Naynoo555 (talk) 23:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You should tell her you did'nt do it and i beleve you lime Naynoo555 (talk) 04:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I will meet you on chat is soon as possible :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok Naynoo555 (talk) 08:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry your teacher died but he will be ok in heaven. Luckily someone has taken over him right? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then PS: I edited my last message Naynoo555 (talk) 23:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Very!:) Hey its Jull! sry i hadnt been on the wikia. I was rly busy. Leave a message on my talk page! Maybe you me and Naynoo can get into a convo together!:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yea meet in the chat at around 8 tonight? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 18:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Blog Please don't upload photos that aren't taken by you or Mattel with intent of distribution. That is theft. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok have fun at Toys R us then :) Naynoo555 (talk) 00:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Blog posts Sorry, but I have little interest in the social side of the wiki, so I cannot comment on the merit of your blog suggestion. If you want to make them, go ahead though. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I think that is a totally great idea Lime but dont forget to read all the birthdates accept the ones that are not avalible but the one known is Draculaura's birthday feb 14th. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Frankies b day is the same day as Nyan's wich is June 26 and you should look on their profiles on the wiki. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok i will help you Naynoo555 (talk) 23:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) That's ok ❤ Naynoo555 (talk) 06:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) User images I'm getting a little tired of maintaining your user images. Kindly settle for the ones you really want and don't change them for a significant time to come. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Never said you couldn't upload blog post images. I just want you to stop cycling so fast through your user images. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have missed you 2 Naynoo555 (talk) 22:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok I will go on chat Naynoo555 (talk) 00:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MY 'RADICULOUS' FAMILY Look, its not my Fucking fault that my family is Ridiculous. i'm planning on moving into daddy's house with Ina soon, so everything will be ok. ok? AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd well you wont hear it anymore we are planning on having dad pick us up and we are moving to his house AliensInTheEnd (talk) 00:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd bbe SHIRT well we already found a shirt this morning! but thanks gff! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 18:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Rochelle makeup kit yep! we have it. dad took us out to the store today and bought EVERYTHING we need!! ok, have fun. cant wait to talk! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 18:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd WHY DONT GO please stay you are my best friend!! im here for you i love you dont go please!!!!!!!!!! i would cry very hard after i read your message you left to me i started bawling my eyes out PLEASE DONT LEAVE AliensInTheEnd (talk) 19:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd OHHH good i where worried! CHATROOM i'm wiating for you in the chatroom ghoulfriend always xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooo AliensInTheEnd (talk) 01:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Sign off How did you change your sign off thing? I will come in tonight I have just been so busy. ya lol AliensInTheEnd (talk) 19:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd OOPS I ALWAYS FORGET So how do I? 06:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) SORRY hey im sorry i took so long please go back in chat i had to get my meds i didnt have them in the house i had to run down the street to walgreens and get my prescription im sorry AliensInTheEnd (talk) 01:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd s0rry im sorry u hate my now im reading it right now ok? ill take 8 hours ok love u bye talk to u than AliensInTheEnd (talk) 00:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd friends r we still friends ?? r we still gffs ?? do u hate me ?? AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd WOW! Lime it's amazing my cat blog hasn't been deleted yet! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ---- WOW! Lime it's amazing my cat blog is still up ---- Nycci dolls Viperine for me too ---- Hello! I edit a lot at the merchandise pages also, so maybe we can work together at it? Let me know what you think? Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Glad your happy to work with me! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits So I've noticed. A tip though: Some of the images you've uploaded are already on this wiki. Please check Category:Merchandise images or any of its subcategories regularly to see what's already floating about. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I had to revise for my language exam so I dont mind, if you take your time to your essay. When you finish, you can help me out! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 20:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) hello there i am going to go cut myself you bullied me you hate me im crying goodbye AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Yes. It does refer to the paper hat. MMFF LUNCH hey sorry i was eating lunch go into chat gff AliensInTheEnd (talk) 21:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC)AliensIntheEnd chat yeah im in chat now sorry the computer crashed for like 16 minutes omfg but im in there now AliensInTheEnd (talk) 23:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Ok. I am looking forward to edit with you on the weekend. :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) thats cute!!! LOVE UR AVATAR BTW CUTE KITTY!! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 02:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd 13 Wishes Wikia hey i made a new wikia so we guys can chat in it!!!! it has no spoilers just be aware NO SPOILERS I PROMISED! www.13wishes.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat AliensInTheEnd (talk) 02:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd heyy Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi Limearose1, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 20:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. I don't mind! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm editing at another wiki right now, because I am trying to sort something out. Is it possible if we can go on chat, later? :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Those balloons can also be bought at Party City. Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No Problem! Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Congratulations on your 100th edit! Parrotbeak (talk) 19:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I missed you too soooo muchh Juliet is Amazing (talk) 21:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I Am disgusted. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 23:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Friendship I Am sorry Limarose1, but i do Not want to be Your friend anymore. You are 11 years old, and you are using very very bad language. That hell, not even *i* use (especially, on a MONSTER HIGH WIKIPEDIA WEBSITE.) How DARE You Vandalize Clawdeen Ghoul & My Wiki. How DARE you. Just because i blocked Kepa5842 from my Wikia, because i am Upset with her?! WOW. you are very very MEAN. I Am very Disgusted and Disappointed in you, Sayori. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 23:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd gott STOP you said you didnt want to be my friend aymore and you said that you hated me and you where leaving the wiki forever so yeah AliensInTheEnd (talk) 00:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Our Own Wiki Hi so I designed a picture for our wiki! Hope you like! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 11:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Did you check the 13Wishes Wiki message I sent you? Wanna start a wiki? Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Maybe about eah and mh and eg and more! Maybe about eah and mh and eg and more! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YAY WOOO Who will start the wiki.... May i? Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) YESSSSS YAY WOOO THIS WILL BE AWESOME.... I banned Aliens for 500 years rofl on 13 wishes wiki LOL Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Defo Kk give me a link and I will edit the home page :P Luvvv you Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Lime and Deenie's Wiki its should be called! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) call it Lime and Deenie's Wiki! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) idk..... Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ever After Monster Equestria's!!!!!! YEAH ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ :) Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) OMG ROFLLLLLL OMG :P Doll Logs or Doll Infinity or... or Doll Chic.... Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I make it then.... Doll Chic or Doll Infinity? Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Dolls Dews News or Dolls swens then? Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 14:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Btw how do you change your signature to something like Your the best clawdeen Ghoul? No :I am not your keeper. I rather not you think we have a bond or something like that: if you aren't here, I have no particular loss. Do what you have to do or want to do, but please don't expect me to praise or console or assure you every step of the way. I don't have the energy for that. :As well, I have some bad news for you too. Firstly, I'm looking into the incident with AitE. You have no idea how immensely irritated I am you people have the nerve to let your problems spill over in this wiki. Any I find at fault in this matter will face consequences on this wiki. On top of that, you can be assured of a ban if you continue even one word on the matter on this wiki. You have been spamming here in the past 24 hours with your own new wiki plans and whatever that is not relevant to this wiki and I'm done with that. Continue your talk elsewhere if you must, but not another word on this wiki. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) A Talk So, yesterday you left some four people messages you were going away for a bit and here you are again. This is a side of you not new, but one I don't think you should think you can indulge at this very moment, when you keep bringing out-wiki problems here despite my orders not to. SCK and I can handle our admin duties just fine on our own - MerizeTabray I would have picked out on my own just fine. She's not exactly subtle. If no action would be taken within two days, then you can talk to SCK or me to cue us in, but not sooner, because right now it seems like you want to use us to get back at AitE and I don't take kindly to that. You may be factually innocent in this matter, but you are acting manipulatively vindictive, not to mention your own penchant for drama is keeping the tension the MHWiki is feeling from the 13WWiki up high. Either go away for a while as you said you would or take a seat and be quiet while you stay. It is tiring to have to keep paying attention to matters that are not signed-up for. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) hey were not going to be doing anything on this wikia. we just created our account on here accidentally were making this account for other reasons, like to use it for a new wikia were starting ourselves. dont worry!! MerizeTabray (talk) 17:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC)MerizeTabray no. we dont mean we made it 'accidentally'. we mean we accidentally created an account through the monster high wiki. MerizeTabray (talk) 17:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC)MerizeTabray Maybe. Maybe not. not your business MerizeTabray (talk) 17:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC)MerizeTabray Please stop I don't need to be kept up to date every few hours what you are doing. I'll see what you do when you do it. Contact me if you have problems you think I can solve or questions I can answer, but kindly don't demand my attention just to announce things. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thank you for helping me out! Good luck with your dad's surgery! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 15:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! I decided to delete the Balloon Bouquet section from the Party City/party supplies page because it features two pink balloons that are actually from Party City and not official licensed Monster High merchandise. Plus, I will keep the Holographic, Latex, and Skullette Balloon sections. Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 11:54, October 19, 2013 (UTC) User quote I have a bit of a... problem with your choice of quote on your user page. I would appreciate it if you picked something else. I won't force you or anything; your choice if you want to keep it. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Parrotbeak (talk) 20:56, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Spectra's Age Well not really. She's probably 17. Remeber that Monster High doesn't have the same time like ours. Since it's a show, Mattel can make it any time/date in Monster High. It's hard to explain so what I'm trying to say is that MH is not the real world meaning the time there will be different then ours. Stay true to you and keep dancing~Bimbola1 (talk) 16:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) We have messaged sck Well I didn't cleo did. Idk why thoo ♥Deenie Loves You And Your ARTPOP♥ (talk) 19:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi Friend Sure but I have homework and dad is messing around with the internet so my internet is going on and off :P Hey! All costumes made by Party City are exclusive to them. For example; Party City makes their own Schools Out costumes and other stores might make different ones depending on the store. If I find any other exclusives I'll tell you or add them myself! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 18:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You didn't make a mistake! Lol! :) I don't think there was an error in your edit! Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 20:27, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi lime I'm so excited for Christmas this year! I'm a Aussie so it's hot in December and also I made a blog about Christmas so check it out if you want to. Here's the link to it: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Naynoo555 You will find the blog on my blog page :) Thx :) Naynoo555 (talk) 23:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Bday Hiiiiiiiii lime my bday is tomorrow sooooo excited how have u been my cat just peed on my bed and mum is making me clean it up whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it stinks and now she is chewing up my quilt why Tilly why!? --������LOLCAT������ (talk) 12:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! How've you been? Sorry I hadn't been on lately. Leave me a new message soon:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 18:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! I really haven't edited here in ages, however I actually am on holiday so if you want to work more on the Party City pages send a message back! :) Anyways, how you been? c: User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 12:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey lime it's me Naynoo :) sorry that I didn't catch up with you as much but I've been at school and I've been really busy. We can catch up maybe if we have time. Naynoo555 (talk) 23:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey lime thanks for the message :) I'll catch up with you soon. Oh that's ok :) I haven't really been much on the wiki because I really have to study hard. Oh and also I'm on Facebook. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC)